homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Parrish
Nicholas "Nick" Jasper Parrish is a police officer and the older brother of Shane Parrish. He's the ex-boyfriend of Isabelle Britton and Roxy Miller. He's also the ex-fiance of Lucinda Croft and the uncle of Shane Parrish Jr. Storylines Nick arrives in Summer Bay and rents a room from Marilyn Chambers (Emily Symons) at the beach house. Their housemate Bobby Simpson (Nicolle Dickson) believes he is attracted to Marilyn but he soon befriends Julie, a young disabled woman. Julie's brother, local criminal Revhead, is unhappy about his sister spending time with a police officer and tries to get Nick into trouble with his superiors. Nick is concerned when Julie develops feelings for him but before he can put her straight Julie's father Alec (David Baldwyn) dies of a heart attack and he has to support her in the aftermath. Nick eventually admits he only has feelings for Julie as a friend. Julie soon leaves the Bay to attend college. Nick is not single long as Donald Fisher (Norman Coburn) plays matchmaker between him and his niece, Lucinda Croft, who arrives to live with him. Nick and Lou begin dating but when Lou's brother, David (Guy Pearce) dies in a car accident, she turns to David's best friend, her former boyfriend Ryan Lee (Alistair MacDougall), for support and breaks up with Nick. Nick tries to get over Lou by dating another girl, Isabelle Britton (Colette), but realises he still loves her. As Lou is about to return to Perthwith Ryan, Nick appears at the roadside and convinces Lou to stay. Ryan leaves, defeated, and Nick and Lou become engaged. Ryan returns and causes trouble for Nick and Lou by stealing a nude painting Lou has done of Nick and persuading Simon Fitzgerald (Richard Norton) and his friend Blake Dean (Les Hill) to publicly display it. Nick's teenage brother Shane (Dieter Brummer) arrives in the bay and causes trouble by taking Donald's car for a joyride. Nick discovers that Shane is hassling Ryan because he believes he is having an affair with Lou. Lou admits to sleeping with Ryan and Nick tries to forgive her but the relationship collapses and Lou and Ryan leave the bay separately. Sometime after Nick dates Roxanne Miller for several weeks, but the relationship does not go anywhere. When Shane is accused of a burglary at a house where he was doing community service, Nick is sceptical of his protests of innocence at first but eventually believes Shane and supports him in court. Shane is jailed but later released when Tug O'Neale (Tristan Bancks) confesses. Nick helps convince Shane not to go back to his old self-destructive behaviour. Nick later convinces Shane to do work experience at the police station but this blows up in his face when Shane uses Nick's password to access confidential records and finds that his girlfriend Angel Brooks (Melissa George) has a son. Nick then mediates between the couple after Shane finds the discovery hard to take. Nick is involved in a minor car accident when Sam Marshall (Ryan Clark) runs out in front of him. He then joins a yoga class as part of his physiotheraphy, where he befriends local teacher Beth Armstrong (Toni Pearen). The pair arrange a date but Nick is shocked when Tug, one of Beth's pupils, confronts him and reveals he and Beth are in love and will start a relationship once he leaves school. Nick talks to Beth and she admits it is true. Beth leaves and Nick realises he wants to see more of the world than Summer Bay. He takes a posting in Africa and leaves.